Sacred Madness (Rewritten)
by nhelle88
Summary: It began with something that never meant to exist between a Pureblood and a Hunter, bringing upon madness to the world they live in. Will they survive it or will their own madness drag them down to their demise?
1. The Silver Knight

**Author's Introduction**

This is the **rewritten version** of my first Vampire Fan Fiction. It is under **Rated M.** So please be warned that there will be explicit theme (sexual) between male protagonists.

Contents such as Rape, Torture, Violence, Abuse, Swearing Language, Illegal Drugs, Character Bashing and Dark Erotic theme (BDSM) will **NOT** be included in this Fan Fiction.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

><p><strong>The Silver Knight<strong>

_"Eques Argentea"_

**Peace besieged on** **the silent **Moon Dorms like how it has been since once upon a time. Inside a certain room, a man was inundating himself on the merciless and countless documents on top of his study table. His intense concentration trailed on every word printed on the paper while he sank himself further on his seat with his chin resting on his hand, his fingers coiling around the fountain pen he barely made use of. He didn't forfeit his thoughts even when he heard a knock coming from the door.

The door opened and another man sauntered in, not bothering to wait for the permission that will never come. "These just came today, Kaname."

The man simply nodded, his mind still buried under a thousand thoughts in regards to one of the _coexistence_ reports of the Council. Takuma sighed. He came closer to his friend before placing down more documents among the pile of many papers. He stood firm, staring at his still busy friend whose face was hiding away from his worrying eyes. He scoffed at the overbearing silence and put on his usual cheerful character.

"Kaname, I believe you should take a short minute rest."

The other man shook his head slightly to himself, he didn't need a rest because he had no time for it seeing that he had a lot of things to do. He made a hand gesture to the blonde man, silently dismissing him. Takuma dropped his shoulders in defeat and simply made a nod in response, "Okay... just let me know if you need something," and with that said, he soon turned on his heels and left the room, the door closing behind him.

Dense silence came again for another onslaught but it ended upon the sound of a dull sigh escaping the man's parted lips. He placed down the paper and pen he had been holding onto and stood up from his seat, his fingers trailing on the smooth surface of the table. He turned around to face the window which was veiled behind the curtains.

The sunset glared at him through the silk as he stared it for the longest time. It was a busy day and as usual, he turned away from the window with her name fleeing both his lips and heart.

_Yuki_

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Meanwhile, the same sunset** **also** glared through the stable door's small opening but it was a naught compare to the peaceful sound of a person's even breathing. There inside was a man sleeping pleasantly on top of a mountain of hay. His arm badge singed at the assault of the sunlight but what woke him up was the sudden movements from above his head. He grudgingly pushed it away only to be harassed more.

"Enough." He sent a harmless glare the second he opened his eyes and shooed the horse's nose away before sitting up, his arms stretching its muscles awake.

The horse, named White Lily, made a sound of delight upon seeing him and of course, he sighed and curled a smile in return, "I'll be going now." He stood up from the ground and brushed his clothes clean. The horse made a sound once more before turning its back to him and the man took it as a cue to leave the stable, shutting it close behind him.

Running a hand through his silver hair, he sent one glance at the setting sun on the distant horizon and unconsciously, his right hand reached the side of his neck where a certain mark reminded him of his greatest nightmare.

"Shizuka."

He whispered the name he despised the most. The vampire who murdered his parents and took his brother away, the one who bit him and turned him into a monster, and the woman who destroyed his life without mercy – he had made it his oath to kill her ever since he survived that tragic night and it had been his one and only purpose in living this pathetic world.

Descending his hand to his side, he felt the defined but hard shape of his gun _Bloody Rose_ through the fabric of uniform, he held onto it like how he always do to remind himself that vampires are creatures that needed to kill without a second thought and without a single hesitation. This gun will, one day, also decide his fate whether to point it to his nemesis or to point it to his heart, if ever he was nearing the _end_. He gripped the handle hard enough to release his frustration because he didn't deserve that kind of fate didn't he? But sadly, the world was so cruel to him.

Dismissing his thoughts, he put both his hands in his pocket and walked off, the sunset still glaring at him.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**The lunatic roar of the** mass fan girls and boys as they crowded in front of the large gate was all he can hear. It already annoyed him and he hadn't even started his duties as a prefect yet. The loud squeals screamed louder and louder as he strode nearer and nearer the end of the small forest. He just hoped that his female partner, and adoptive sister, was doing her job right in the least although he still doubted it.

Upon reaching the end of the forest, his feet came to a halt at the sight of a certain Pureblood vampire standing in front of his partner.

The Pureblood named _Kuran Kaname._

The man, whose lineage was forever unrivaled, ruled the Night Class with his iron fist. He was worshipped by everyone, not only by the Night Class students but also by the vampire society and even the Council, whom were all willing to kneel and swoon at his very feet. He was showered with love and respect from both the vampires and humans, all but _him_.

He loathed him the same way he loathed every single vampire in the world, no, he probably loathed him more than he loathed the woman who created him.

The Pureblood aroused all the bitter animosity he had towards the said creatures. It didn't help when the man did nothing but continue to dare and toy at his hunter's pride, manipulating and controlling him like an untamed animal. It didn't help either when he was always being belittled and being looked down by him as if he was more pitiful than a rotting rodent.

In short, he hated the Pureblood with all his being.

"Kaname-senpai..." the female prefect blushingly forced her face away from the smiling man, and the other prefect couldn't help but rolled his eyes at the ridiculous reaction.

"Thank you for all your handworks," Kaname replied.

"Ah no, it is my duty as a prefect," she lowered her head in embarrassment and this seemed to invite the Pureblood to touch her head however before he could even touch a single strand, he found himself being stopped by the male prefect.

The suddenness surprised the girl, "Zero!"

Tension made a threat on each of them but it didn't falter the hatred that still seared in the man's lilac pools. He gripped the hand as tight as he can while he glowered at the Pureblood before him, his killing intent was so eminent, like a deadly poison, but never did it affect the conceited vampire.

"Class is starting, Kuran-senpai."

"How scary... Mr. Prefect."

He watched the Pureblood left until he was gone from his sight before glancing at his petite partner beside him, not failing to notice the faint blush on her ear which only pissed him off. In one sharp turn, he immediately sent the rest of his hate towards the daydreaming fans. "Damn it, everyone! Get your asses back to the dorms!" and the bunch disappeared faster than the clock.

"All that screaming and drooling every goddamn da–" he choked on his words when his partner, named Yuki, threw punches at his side.

"Where do you get off acting all cocky when you're late!?" She punched him hard again and continued, "We're prefects, so act like one!"

**Kaname smirked at the** **vivid** image of hatred inside those lilac orbs. It was a short encounter but it felt like a battle raging for a hundred centuries, and it pleased him to know he had won it like how he always did. Sure, it irked him quite that someone out there was always on vent on defying him and looking for a reason to kill him. It irked him enough to think of returning the favor one of these days.

"He really pisses me off!" He heard Aidou's endless whine and merely shrugged it off as he continued to read a book on his seat, though his mind still garnered around that hunter.

The hunter called _Kiryu Zero._

That one person who always stand fearless before him and who always bare his own fangs at his face, he also had the impudence to look eye to eye with the Pureblood instead of kneeling before his presence like every vampire should do. The only moment the hunter would notice his grace was when the latter would point a gun to him. Although he, as much as he hated doing it, admitted that he admired that endless tenaciousness, that determination of not submitting to anyone.

"Kiryu Zero, who the hell does he think he is!?" the blonde man was still whining, scribbling ruthlessly at his notes too, "How dare he grab the arm of Dorm President Kuran..."

"If you keep whining like that, it makes you look like you're in love," someone reputed and Kaname glanced up to see Ruka looking down at Aidou, she definitely knew how to spite the other in so many ways.

"As if!"

"I'd bury that damn prefect with my own hands if I could!" The Pureblood shook his head at the unnecessary rampant of the blonde man but it soon followed by a cry of pain as Ruka slammed a notebook at the man's hand, "It hurts!" It was getting noisy much to his dislike but it receded at that one statement that called to their resting inner beasts.

"But... he does seem _delicious_, doesn't he, that prefect?" Shiki blatantly commented.

Kaname stared down at his book, noticing his hand had stopped from turning the page midway, "Enough," he interrupted before closing the book he lost his interest with, it echoed a loud thud that silenced everyone else in the room. He stood up from his seat, looking at the crescent moon that was fading into the darkness as the clouds began to encompass the night sky. It produced an uncanny eerie and it intensified as his eyes churned crimson red.

"The night is still young."

**x-x-x-x-x**

**The night was young, indeed. **Tranquil ambiance of the night embodied the school grounds as time went by smoothly.

However, time only made it the more possible for the male prefect's _end_ to draw closer and closer. Holding onto a nearby tree for balance, he gripped his neck tightly and clutched to the front of his shirt as something began to pound viciously inside his chest, his mind was vague and his vision was distorting. It was such a gruesome feeling.

It was an unknown feeling to a human, but he was not and he knew deep inside what it was. It was the bloodlust that was supposed to be dormant in him; the beast was slowly stirring awake from its long four years of slumber. Letting out a labored breathing, he pulled out three blood tablets from his pocket before swallowing them whole – it was just a substitute _thing _that vampires intake to quench their thirst for human blood. Although he didn't know if its effective and sufficient enough but he wished so because he would rather choose to die first than drink real blood like what those creatures do.

Little relief bequeathed on him and it calmed his hunger. Zero soon got back to his feet and ready to call it a day. He needed to go back to his room before his bloodlust surface again and before the worst could come about. He was about to quit his patrol tonight when he happened to see something crawling under the bushes.

He grunted to himself, already knowing that it was some stupid fan girls who were attempting to trespass the forbidden grounds again in hope to see their idols. He didn't waste time exposing himself to them with a scowl painting his face, "Hey! Going out at night is strictly prohibited."

The girls didn't look frighten, maybe in the least, after seeing him, "We just wanted to take some pictures of the Night Class students," one of them reasoned. Sadly, the male prefect wasn't foolish compare to the other whom everyone can underestimate. He shook his head exasperatedly and proceeded to grab the two girls to bring them both to the chairman for punishment when he felt a disturbing presence clenching at his spine. He immediately went for his gun and aimed it to whoever vampire that dared to sneak behind him.

And it appeared to be Aidou and his cousin Kain.

"That was scary. I'd expect nothing less from the Headmaster's protégé," The blonde man tilted his head to the side and smiled at him haughtily despite being imperiled at close gunpoint.

"Kya! It's Idol-senpai and Wild-senpai!"

Aidou ignored the squeals of his fan girls and traced his fingertip along the barrel of the gun while approaching the male prefect close enough to alarm the other's hunter instinct of a looming dangerous presence. Moonlight shone on the gun as the vampire walked past it. "Back off!" Zero seethed but then, his bloodlust resurfaced again, this time rendering him immobile. _Damn! What a wrong time to appear!_ His legs quivered upon the effort to not let his guard down however, unfortunately, it was deemed futile.

"You're so cruel, Prefect-san." Aidou smirked at the apparent inner conflict that flashed across the other's face. He effortlessly grabbed the hunter's arm and fluidly ripped off the clothing material that hide the skin from the mercy of his already extended fangs.

_Shit! _Zero cursed as Aidou began to lick his arm with an amused face.

"This is what you get for disrespecting Kaname-sama," the vampire compromised before piercing his sharp fangs on the tempting soft flesh all so slowly, drawing the succulent blood out and allowing him to have a sample of its rich quality. He moaned at the scrumptious taste, not hearing the screams of the human girls until they passed out cold. It was not enough, he decided, hence he proceeded to pull himself out to prey for the prefect's neck this time.

"Delicious."

Seeing the imminent danger on the vampire's eyes, Zero mustered all the strength he could gather before pulling the trigger and a loud gunshot sang in the middle of the night, calling to every soul that resided near, even the Pureblood himself.

"Could you please lower the Bloody Rose?"

Although he missed the shot purposely, still it didn't stop him from thinking of aiming it right on the second shot. He glared at the Pureblood but his fury died upon his name being called by her, "Zero!"

On the other hand, Aidou stood shaking in front of the hunter as he shakingly let go of his bleeding arm. He was caught red-handed and he knew he was indeed in deep trouble. "Zero, are you okay?" Yuki asked worriedly and laid her eyes on the injured arm but the male prefect covered it immediately from her prying eyes, he didn't need someone's hundreds of question about his inhuman healing ability and she was one before after all, she had no idea that he was already _one of them._

"I'm fine, Yuki," he reassured her.

But unbeknownst to him, the smell of his blood didn't escape unnoticed by the Pureblood. The blowing air carried the luscious scent and offered it to Kaname like a sacred blessing. The man was stunned beyond belief at the unique aroma of the hunter's blood. Never in a thousand years had he come to know such delicious and addicting scent. His beast fought to be free and he was about to take an indistinct step towards the enticing source when her voice snapped him back to his sense, "Kaname-senpia."

Kaname blinked once, twice, until he put his thoughts back together in one piece, "I'll take care of this fool and wait for the Headmaster's response. Is that okay Yuki?" The question was not meant for him, Zero realized, thus he ignored the man's presence and chose to walk out of the area, not knowing that the Pureblood watching him as he left.

"Yes, Kaname-senpai." Yuki dismissed herself in haste and chose to follow the retiring teen.

Inhaling a deep breath, Kaname then turned to Kain with a hard stare, "Why didn't you stop Aidou? You are responsible too." Kain paled at the words and couldn't do anything but nodded, too afraid to reason out to Kaname for his innocence because he knew that when it comes to his cousin, all reasons were deemed useless and that he knew damn well enough.

"Seiren." Kaname called to his loyal subordinate and the woman appeared without question and knowing already what she her purpose was, "I'll take them to the Headmaster after erasing their memories of tonight," Seiren promised and went to carry both the collapsed girls with her.

Kaname also soon dismissed the other two before he stood idly for a painful while. He could still smell the faint delicious scent of the hunter's blood in the air and it brought him further to his inimitable bloodlust. An unbearable minute passed by as he palmed his face with his shaking hand, hiding the burning crimson orbs and the baring fangs underneath. His heart thundered in his chest and his stomach screamed famished. He was confused, beyond confused. Never in his life had he felt such strong lust towards another's blood, even to Yuki's. It was clouding his mind. The hunter was supposed to be his knight, his knight who will protect his beloved queen.

That was right, his _silver knight,_ his Level-D knight whom he will use in his dangerous game.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to rewrite this for many reasons. One of them is because I want to put more depth to the protagonists. I'll point it now that this story will go through a drastic change because I intended to bring the drama to an intense degree. I'll be updating often so please enjoy and happy reading!<strong>


	2. The Dark Prince

**I repeat, this FanFic will go through a drastic change. From the story plot and antagonist then down to the characters' personalities. Though some part of the previous FanFic will remain unchanged. If you want to know more, feel free to drop me a message.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark Prince<strong>

_"Tenebrarum Prince"_

**The built of the prestigious** school of Cross Academy stood magnificent on top of the hill from the distance as the hunter stared at it for the longest time before running a hand through his hair and cursing random profanities under his breath, his patience starting to wear down as time prolonged and he was already regretting on agreeing to go on shopping here in the town square.

It didn't help his mood either especially after he learned that the punishment, an appropriate one as the headmaster deemed, which was given to the leech that bit him last night inside the school grounds was just an ordinary suspension for ten days and moreover, a certain Pureblood did nothing about it.

He grimaced at the absurdity of his thoughts. Of course, there was no way that man would pay a single care and concern to him.

He pushed his hands back into his comforting pockets while he waited for his companion from outside of one of the shops. Creasing his brows together, he engaged himself on watching the people around him. There were happy families strolling, children running everywhere and chasing each other and couples cuddling on some benches. However, instead of sharing the same smiles like those people had, he gritted his teeth in disdain and hissed to himself, his heart hammering inside his chest and pleading him to let out the beast that was howling famished in its cage while his lilac pools stalked at every neck he could see in plain sight.

He was _desperate_ for a human blood.

"Zero!" his spine shot upright at the call of his name. He looked down to see a petite girl giving him a raised brow, "I said, it's about time we head back before the headmaster send a search mission for us."

Zero quickly spun on his heels and walked away. He didn't need to see another neck to incite his already strong bloodlust. "Hey!" he heard her and her speeding footsteps as she tried to catch up to him. "Zero, is there something wro–"

He stopped a couple of feet and his sudden silence stirred the girl in confusion. He turned his head to the side, his hair falling to his face and the whispering wind brought forth unspeakable sentiment that neither of them understood. Yuki could see some kind of a sad burden weighing down on those strong shoulders and it was pulling the strings of her heart, _what are you hiding from me?_ She wanted to know but unable to do so. It was a groundless doubt and it had been bothering her however, at the same time, those shoulders had also been inducing her to remain ignorant about it.

"Zero?"

The hunter glanced at her and glared, raising some shopping bags, "I came all the way here with you just for these chocolates?"

"Eh! H-how did you... it's not what you thi–" she sheepishly tried to elude the subject but only to fail miserably.

"You're giving him chocolate... even though you're a prefect?"

Then it was her turned to glare at the other, "I know that! But... it's just a thank you gift for watching over me. I haven't even decided whether I'll give one to him yet."

**Clouds morphed from one shape **to another as the skies paled into a hue of tangerine, it was getting late. The two of them should have been back now, had the girl not disappear for another shopping spree for ingredients. The laughter of the townspeople already seemed weaker than the murmurs of their guarded heartbeats as they entered an empty alley. Yuki giggled in content as she hugged a small shopping bag inside her arms, oh she couldn't wait to make a chocolate for her _savior._

"You're way too obvious," said her prefect partner.

"Huh?"

The hunter couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes at the girl's air-headedness, "I don't care if you like him, but you _do_ understand that they're different right?"

"I know..." she trailed, "He belongs with the Night Class. I can only ever catch a glimpse of what it must be like to be in the world he lives in and the things he sees... he's really different from me... but still."

"If Kaname would ask for your blood, would you offer it?"

"What do you mean?"

Zero pursed his lips and decided to not insist of knowing it further. He walked a little faster than her, stirring her in another confusing ambiance and her bright demeanor dimmed at the encumbering silence but it changed into something impalpable at the sudden appearance of something red flashing at the corner of her eyes. Her heart pounded in fear at the nostalgia of her nightmare, not noticing the crumpling shopping bag inside her tightening arms – it was really a frightening nostalgia.

She looked to the direction where the red color darted to and there she saw a little boy standing in front of an old fountain, his small back facing them and his red balloon slipping from his tiny and delicate fingers.

Her senses told her nothing but innocence from the boy however, not him, not the male prefect. His senses told him of the boding evil that clung to a human being like it was a second skin and because of that sensation that he pulled the girl behind him. The said boy turned around and looked up to them, his eyes possessed the orbs that a normal boy shouldn't have – blood red orbs – he was a vampire, they realized.

Zero immediately pulled out his gun from its holster before pointing it to the menacing presence before them and was about to pull the trigger when he heard a familiar sound of metal unsheathing. Shooting a glance behind him, he came to see the intimidating beauty of the artemis.

"Yuki?"

He felt her fear starting to radiate from her again but instead of letting it eat her, this time, she buried it down as she held onto her artemis in front of another vampire in a disguise of a woman. She wouldn't back down because she was the adoptive daughter of a former hunter, after all. Their tensed backs pressed against each other as they ground their feet together, never letting their guard down for a single moment, that until the vampire woman threw herself towards the female prefect. The hunter wasted no time changing places with her before firing his gun, and _Bloody Rose_ finally roared to life.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Breaths after breaths were forced out from their lungs but they continued to run, despite the pain that dragged their legs behind like chains tied to an iron ball.

The male prefect braced his bleeding side with his equipped hand after the woman dodged his shot and dug her claws to his unshielded side. He saw it coming beforehand however he didn't escape from it because if he did so then it'll be his prefect partner who will have blood on her clothes instead. She was able to escape unscathed and that alone brought a shower of relief over him. He ran past many abandoned houses before stopping on one that looked safer than the others.

"Yuki, stay here!" he pushed her inside before securing the door and he could hear her protests bouncing through the wood.

He ignored it and darted to the opposite direction. He had do it since Yuki will only _get in his way._

Zero assured himself that his partner will be safe because vampires would always be attracted to the scent of blood more than anything else. There was a roar from abover and he looked up to see the vampire woman plunging towards him, but with his better reflex, he landed a kick first, straight to the woman's stomach which sent her flying away. He held back a ragged breathing and raised his gun in defense. He watched the woman as she hoisted her body in an inhuman way, bones cracking and stomach grumbling. The vampire was, no doubt, hungry for his blood.

The vampire woman then scurried to him with a growl but stopped at her sudden awareness, "C-comrade?"

It shook him, those words was summoning his beast from a call of camaraderie, it caused him to loosen his grip on his gun however he returned his grip and eventually pulled the trigger. "Shut up!" He didn't miss it this time and he stared at how the woman turned into ashes in front of him. He didn't get to recompose himself when he heard a maniac laughter behind his back. He spun around to deliver the same blow but the little boy pounced on him first, sending him crashing on a door.

Zero cussed at the pain but still scampered back to his feet before climbing up the stairs he found inside the bell tower. He needed to lure the remaining vampire in.

After reaching the top, he stood before the door and waited for his target to appear.

But against his better judgment, the said target appeared through the window instead. The boy lunged towards him, catching the hunter in surprise and ramming him to the floor. He sat on his torso and laughed at him, the male prefect could feel his spine cryinh at the hardness beneath and the foreign weight was making his wound bleed all the more. He cringed and tried to point his gun at the boy, only for his arm to drop at the intense pain surging throughout his body.

The boy opened his mouth to give room for his fangs before leaning down to the man's face and roaring a sinister laugh, raising his claws high up in the air.

"How pitiful, that you have fallen so far."

**x-x-x-x-x**

Lilac pools widened in shock upon hearing that _voice_. A shadow came casting from the open large window, shrouding and embracing the hunter's body with its touch of darkness. The prefect glanced to the silhouette of the man against the glaring sunset and he grimaced at the sight – because there stood the _dark prince_ whom he hated more than anyone else.

Zero stared as the Pureblood sauntered inside, his daunting footsteps made the hunter's own beast quivered in overwhelming fear.

The little boy staggered on his feet in absolute fright too.

The hunter found it an opportunity hence he raised his gun for again and didn't hesitate to kill the leech successfully this time, the siren of Bloody Rose singing an ominous silence soon after. He saw the silhouette made a clear reflection on the smooth surface of his gun, bathing the imprinted words in sheer absence of sunlight. He was engulfed by the looming shadow that was approaching him and he grimaced at the terrified response of his inner beast – but fought against it – because never will he abided to it. He decided to haul himself up back to his feet without showing a little ounce of weakness in front of the supreme man.

Silence lingered and only the sound of the man's blood pulsing out of his throbbing side was all that the Pureblood can hear.

And it was a delicious melody.

"You look pathetic and here I'm being _nice_." Kaname smirked at the ragged state of the lowly being before him.

"What do you want Kuran?" the other seethed before aiming his gun at him.

The Pureblood narrowed his eyes; he could tolerate anything but that. He will never tolerate the audacity of the hunter to point a gun at him because it threatened his pride. He refused to let his pride be tainted by this mere mortal. No, not a chance. He made a hostile step forward which made the other to proceed to pull the trigger at the same time. But in a fluid instant, he had the hunter already pressed harshly on the wall, his hand pinning the gun against the solid surface while his other hand held him by the throat. Try as he may, it didn't scare the mortal even a little bit.

He could feel the unwavering strength of the hunter as he tried to overpower the Pureblood's hold on him, all the while, looking at each other dead in the eyes, and the sight itself amused him, "Why do you always defy me?"

"Why ask question which you already the answer to?" Zero spat.

"Why, indeed," Kaname bemused with a humorous killing intent.

The male prefect glared and hissed at his clenched teeth, "It disgusts me, to look at the eyes of the beasts that have taken form in a body of humans. It disgusts me enough to plan for a mass funeral."

The Pureblood glared too but chuckled darkly, "There's the death threats I've been waiting for but you're just all bark and no bite. They don't frighten me in the least but unfortunately for you... I know what frightens you _the most._"

"I'm not playing games with you Kuran!"

He then leaned in for a cold whisper, "I know because I can smell your fear."

Zero went to raise his leg for a kick but only to be pushed further to the wall as the man pressed his strong body to him. Kaname tightened his gripped on the other's throat and delved into the soul with his burning crimson pools, "It disgusts me too, to look at the filthy being that have taken part in the life of someone precious to me."

The hunter simply chuckled dryly at that, "Now, we're _mutual_."

**Nonetheless, despite all the words** of repulsion, the Pureblood couldn't deny the delectable scent that hugged the other's body like a coat – a delicious smelling coat.

The aroma came colliding to him at full force the moment he entered through the window earlier ago and it gave off even more powerful upon closing the distance between him and the enticing source.

It disgusted him but it also aroused him, mostly his primal hunger. It disgusted him to feel this way towards the filthy mortal whose blood was already tainted by another and it disgusted him to think of tasting a sample drop of that dirty blood. Just thinking about it disgusted him to no end. But then, it aroused him too. It aroused him so much he desired to drain this mortal dry and it aroused him so much he found delight by just listening to it rushing through the veins. It aroused him to such impossible degree. The mere fragrance of the blood probably wouldn't do justice to how delicious it taste and the Pureblood _almost_ moaned at the mere notion.

He wanted it. He lusted for it.

But it repulsed him again.

Kaname dug his fingertips on the flesh, feeling the flowing warm blood beneath, "I give you too much tolerance and I hated as it is."

But he let go of the throat shortly after and pulled himself apart from the hunter with his eyes reverting back to its original deep chocolate shade, "Though I still tolerate you because of her."

The Pureblood felt his bloodlust rampaging in protest for letting go of its delicious prey however he forced it trapped inside him especially when he could feel the approaching presence of his dear girl.

"But if you ever hurt her... then I'll take back the life I saved today." He warned.

"You devil incarnate, you didn't save me!"

Zero cursed and decided to shoot at the arrogant man only to be stopped by the scream of his partner's pleas. "Zero, stop!"

There came Yuki stepping in front of the Pureblood, always protecting and defending the man from his glare. _Why do I always end up the bad guy?_ The male prefect grudgingly thought however he couldn't help but gritted his teeth together. Of course, there was nothing he could do about it because as always, that man will be and always be the righteous one in her eyes, not the cruel and coldblooded Pureblood he really was. It was pathetic, he deemed.

Glaring for the last time, he tucked his gun back to its holster and walked out.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Blood seeped from his fingers** as he squeezed the towel under the running faucet until it went down the sink flange. He cleansed the towel and went to scrub it again on his still bloodied side. The wound had longed heal before he even return to his dorm room. He continued to wipe the blood until nothing was left.

Placing down the stained fabric, he later on glanced to the mirror in front of him, his mind reeling on the words that the Pureblood had said to him.

_I know what frightens you the most._

Zero slammed his fist on top of the tiled counter with hundred profanities plaguing his mind one by one. He wanted to, no, he ached to plant a bullet on that man's head for the sake of his sanity. It didn't help either that the man had stirred his beast into turmoil.

It became restless.

He didn't know what happened. It just that one minute, it was cowering in fear like a cornered rabbit in front of a predator and the next minute, it was screaming to be free. It screamed for its enemy's blood.

It screamed for Kaname's _blood_.

It was a good thing the man didn't notice it but then, it still infuriated and distraught him.

No, it was maddening the hunter. He didn't know what gave away for his bloodlust to react at the close contact and he didn't know _why_ it reacted to the scent of the Pureblood's blood from beneath that tempting flesh. The beast inside him probably had sensed the great power coursing through the foreign blood and it hungered for it. He gritted his teeth in disgust out of the thought of lusting for that man's blood. He shook his head and pulled out a blood tablet before forcing it down his throat however, his stomach churned at the horrible taste that his body began to _desperately_ reject it.

Coughing out the tablet, he groaned in nausea and glanced back at the mirror.

"I am different from you." Zero bitterly reasoned to no one.

He knew he was different, different from those creatures because he wasn't born like them however he also knew he was different from humans too, because he was a human who was thirsting for another human's blood.

Needless to say, he was also a human turned vampire who was now thirsting for the blood of the dark prince.


	3. The Beautiful Lies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

><p><strong>The Beautiful Lies<strong>

_"Pulchra Mendaciis"_

**_I am different from you._** It echoed in his ears for the nth time and it became louder and louder inside his head the longer he confined himself in the solace of the bathroom. The coldness of the night hugged his drenched body from head to toe, with beads of cold water dripping from his bangs and down to his heaving bare chest, though it was a naught compare to the growing coldness in him, the coldness of becoming less and less _human_.

The door opened and a gentle presence greeted him, "There you are," but neither of it snapped him from his depressing trance.

The man lowered his head the moment the door closed however her pleasing and tempting fresh scent became his undoing, tormenting him further and further, "Ah, you'll catch a cold if you don't dry off properly," she added before pulling the towel that hung from the his shoulders and drying the his hair with it, her gentleness made him cringed at it.

"Come on, let's put on your shirt also." he felt her fingers danced on his shirt buttons and it caused his heart to thrash unbearably.

"This part of you hasn't changed."

He opened his mouth to say something but only to close it as soon as she focused her eyes on him. "You should really talk to me..." she trailed, "...just a little, please."

Yuki smiled sadly when the man still said nothing. She decided to not force the man out of his guarded shell anymore, probably for the best. She understood that she had no chance of bringing down the impenetrable walls that surrounded the man's heart but then, she couldn't help but try otherwise. She had been trying to open him up for the past four years but still couldn't do so. She wanted to know what kind of burden those broad shoulders were carrying alone and she wanted to feel what kind of pain that the man had been keeping deep inside himself – in other words, she simply wanted to set him free from whatever suffering there was.

But she still couldn't do it no matter how much she tried. She clasped her hands dismissively on her lap as she stared at him for the longest time, before she remembered the frightening incident earlier.

"Oh, that's right. Did you know that the vampires who attacked us were _Es_?" she enquired innocently.

His lilac orbs widened and his breath hitched at that one word. He was so much taken aback to even ask her as to where on earth she heard it from though she unknowingly answered his unspoken question nonetheless.

"Kaname-senpai said. I never thought that there are vampires like that out there because they still look human. I guess, you could never really tell which one is and which one is not. I mean, don't you feel bother that there could be an E in this scho–"

"Shut up and leave me alone."

She didn't see it coming, definitely. It was like something slapped her across the face and it hurt her, deeply. She brought it up thinking that the man will somehow share both her concerns and fears. She brought it up on the thought of letting him know of about the dangerous nature of Es. She peered down at her crisscrossed fingers, hesitating about it, but she still stood up and headed for the door, "I just want to understand you, is it wrong for me to? I believe you now that scary vampires do exist in this world. No, those were not vampires. Those were... _beast disguised as humans._"

It shook his core in unimaginable scale that he missed her gentle presence disappearing from the room. It shook him off guard.

Zero didn't imagine his own words against the Pureblood to come back to him and bare its fangs at him, and most of all, he didn't imagine to be hurt by it too.

The cruel part was that there was no one for him to blame. No one could have thought that the innocent and naive girl would only add more to the damage instead of mending it. Indeed, she was far too ignorant for her own good.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**The dark corridors of the **school building responded to his footsteps as he carried on his night patrol. The male prefect groaned to himself, scowling too since his head was still throbbing at the earful reprimanding he got on his detention for sleeping during class hours but then he couldn't do anything about it, he was really damn sleepy and the boring history class wasn't doing it any better for him.

He sighed as he rubbed his temples.

The lambent moon squinted at his shadows through the glass windows while he patrolled around the corridors, his calm breathing chanting a grim ambiance. He pushed his hands in his pockets and proceeded to walk aimlessly when he suddenly stopped upon hearing certain voices.

"I am not surprise to see you here tonight and I can already guess what our discussion will be," it was Cross, he figured.

He knew it was wrong to listen to someone else's discussion but he still did, "After all, there is only one reason why you're here, Kaname-kun." he was surprised upon hearing his _name_. Of course, he had no idea as to why these two were discussing some matters around this late hour. Perhaps, it had to be something important, he concluded.

"Headmaster Cross, I have remained lenient up till now because I trust you. However, you continue to treat _Kiryu_ like a normal student, taking only the barest minimum of precautions there is. Do you wish to let your pacifist ideals be crushed by him?" Kaname began and the male prefect couldn't believe what he was hearing.

They were actually discussing about him.

"How much longer do you intend to keep him in the Day class?" the Pureblood continued but the other man immediately countered, "There hasn't been a student who was transferred from the Day class to the Night class before." the teen raised an eyebrow at that. _Transfer? What did they mean about that?_

"There is no need for a precedent. You have to transfer him to the Night class and there is no other way." and his instantly blood ran cold at that. It disturbed him. To hear it that he'll be transferred and be put in the same place full of leeches, he grimaced at the mere insight. His emotions came for a sudden onslaught and it caused his insides to be squashed all too painfully.

It disturbed him to be deemed as someone unsafe or, critically speaking, someone dangerous. It disturbed him that he decided to retreat in an instant.

**His blood was boiling underneath **his cold skin. How can it be? How can he, a Pureblood, be denied? No, not literally denied, but he still didn't like the decision of the Headmaster of thinking about it for a couple of days or so. He was burning in his own anger because he was already losing the last thread of his patience.

He couldn't stand it, the mere sight of that despicable D so close to his dear girl. He couldn't stand it anymore.

But regardless of his burning anger, he still buried his ominous aura into his deepest core so none of the nobles would notice his distress. But alas, he heard Takuma greeted someone and speak of the devil, the man whom he despised was standing before them.

"Hello. Thank you for patrolling," the blonde man smiled as bright as the sun.

The male prefect snorted at the greeting before glaring at them and disappearing from their sight.

"My, my. Isn't he strange?" Takuma sheepishly commented and added, "It would be nice to have someone like him in our class, ne?

Kaname stared at the garden trees where the prefect had disappeared to and sighed, "Indeed. He is differently _strange_."

**x-x-x-x-x**

**He should have known it,** in one way or another, that he could be transferred to the Night class but he refused his instinct. He ignored it.

The beautiful fountain bloomed wondrously under the bright moon and the sight itself soothed his throbbing headache, with the chilling wind brushing against his nape and sending little shivers down his back. The rippling surface of the water painted his reflection into distortion and strange enough, it mirrored his unclear feelings.

He held nothing against the Headmaster because he understood where the man was coming from and it was only wise for him to consider of transferring him. He held no ill feelings because he understood that Cross was simply doing it for the greater good. However, on another note, he still thought it was unfair – it was biased – because, be that as it may, he was still human, and even if there was a monster growing inside him.

True, Zero was still a mortal human.

He was born human, he grew up like any normal human, he has a human parents and a human twin brother. He was also born a hunter which made it such a disgrace to be the _being_ he was now.

Standing in front of the fountain, he lifted his head and seethed, "I know you're there."

Then he glared past his shoulder and to the trees behind him, glaring at the bending shadows in the middle as if he could see through it. There was a minute of uncanny silence but it receded in a heartbeat the moment _he_ stepped out of his hiding.

Kaname let out a teasing smile, "I didn't know you recognize my presence that much."

Zero gritted his teeth at the compliment and glared again, "What do you want?"

The Pureblood hummed something inaudible before ambling towards the fountain and pausing right beside the other man. He took in the distorting image of the moon on the rippling surface and breathed in the cool scent of the night

"How's your condition, Kiryu?" he questioned.

_What?_ The hunter felt his nerves grated at the question but immediately composed himself. Why the hell did this conceited man ask him about his condition?

"It's because I don't want you hurting her." _Of course,_ the prefect corresponded to himself and rolled his eyes. Because there won't be any other reason for his concern but her and her only.

He glared daggers at the high and mighty man once more before turning on his heels and heading off to another direction, until the man said something that made him and his beating heart stopped.

"It's because I care for you too."

_What the hell?_

**Those words seared his lips** and tasted sour on his tongue. It was outrageous, Kaname knew. It was utterly and absolutely plain outrageous and he had to do it.

He had to make this mortal _fall in love_ with him.

It was the only way he could tame and manipulate him to his desire.

He had thought about it – his countless schemes of using the man as an important piece in his dangerous game – but all of them had different flaws and none of them could promise him success in the end. Once, he had thought of making the man fall for his queen but then, it would cause for his queen to fall for the other in return and he didn't need that. He didn't need someone stealing his dearest from him. Hence, he came up with something else and another and another again, and only to disregard them in the instant he had thought of them, that _until now_.

It just occurred to him in a spur of the moment, this outrageous scheme of his.

"I care for you, Kiryu," he repeated.

He heard the hunter turned to ask him, dumbfounded, "What the hell are you spewing about, Kuran?"

The Pureblood tore his eyes from the shimmering water and locked them on the man's lilac pools, his insides churning in distaste at it though he didn't let it show.

He must endure it. He must bear it. The thought of him being close to the mortal and let alone be _intimate_ with him in any way possible, yes, he must stomach it. He must, all for the purpose of using him as his queen's shield.

Pursing his lips together into a false smile, he soon moved his feet and moved another one, his leather shoes creating impalpable sounds. The closing distance in between them eventually called upon the hunter's defense mechanism that the other hesitated not on drawing out his gun and pointing it straight away at him. The Pureblood almost glowered at the action but quickly forced himself to smile even more instead.

Kaname made his stop at the sight of the gun, all the while, trying not to smirk at the useless glare. There he felt it, the invisible walls that the hunter had built around himself. The walls that protected him from those who wished to bring him to his ultimate downfall and the same walls that the Pureblood needed to break down. He needed to crush it to the ground to get his hands on the man's safeguarded heart.

And it'll be as easy as ripping the wings of a helpless butterfly.

He inclined his head to the side before daringly stepping forward, his chocolate hair breezing against the gun as the distance that separated them finally came to its demise.

"Don't." Zero warned.

But the Pureblood simply ignored the threat and reached his hand to the man's silver hair with his fingers tangling on the soft strands and lingering for a caress. Soon after sweeping them on the epitome of silkiness, he withdrew them with a green leaf caught in between his fingers.

"I care for you so much," he breathed before kissing the leaf all so tenderly.

Kaname watched in pure wonderment on the way the mortal's face blushed scarlet at the words he said, and words that only he knew were nothing but lies.

_Beautiful lies_, he deemed.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**The red substance was slowly** seeping out of the dissolving tablet and Kaname took his time observing it, he also took his time thinking about the ridiculousness of his newfound scheme.

It was really a ridiculous one that he wanted to laugh to his heart's content. A relationship with a mere mortal who was turned and was slowly losing himself on each passing day, was there something more ridiculous than that?

But then, on the other hand, it will promise him success.

If the hunter fell in love with him, it will make it easier for him to turn the man to a perfect shield and perfect tool he needed him to be. And if the hunter fell in love with him, then it'll be impossible for the man to steal his queen from him too. But most of all, if the hunter did fell in love with him, then it will also make it all the more easier for him to dispose of the man when he has no longer use for him. It was a faultless and flawless plan.

The only problem would be the man's increasing bloodlust and his gut feeling was telling him that his queen's blinding kindness will be the one to keep the beast on its leash.

Though it was unnerving the Pureblood at the same time, still he understood it since after all, there isn't a game where the player doesn't take a risk.

And he would gladly take such risk if it means taming his knight.

Indeed, Kaname was one conniving man.

The blood tablet finally disappeared and Kaname decided to quench his thirst, lifting up the champagne glass and bringing the rim to his lips. The cold touch made him recall the amusing response of the male prefect on his confession, the fluid movements of the other as he attempted to grab the Pureblood by the arm and throw him off the shoulder.

The man chuckled at the fail attempt and drank his fill.

Of course, he didn't miss the possible chance of tasting the delicious blood he had been lusting since then. He lusted for the blood of his queen but he also lusted for the blood of his knight. It will be a great benefit in his part because the blood was just a bonus, a delicious bonus if he might add, and the thought of it made it bearable for him to be in a relationship.

Yes, the hunter's blood will be Kaname's _trophy_ in the end.

The Pureblood placed down the emptied glass on the table and stood up from his seat, as much as it tempted him to rest, he still had classes to attend to.

He smiled as he felt Yuki's presence outside the building, calling to him, "Just a little more..." he assured him. That was right, just a little more time and his dear queen will come to him soon. Just a little more time and they'll be together again with no one else coming in between them, _no one._

Kaname will see to it that his scheme will come about no matter what happens, and the best part of it was that, the hunter will no doubt fall in love with him.

It was a faultless and flawless plan, and he'll begin it now.

* * *

><p><strong>See what I meant about a drastic change? Yeah! Bring on the curses people! Because you'll all be hating Kaname very very soon.<strong>


	4. The Solemn Hour

**I'm sorry if this seems to be a filler chapter. It just that I wanted to put more ****profundity to the "change" and to the inner "E" of Zero. I needed to put emphasis to it because I believe it'll play a big role in the future chapters.**

**By the way, I'm sure most of you has been wanting to know who I am in real life, so I decided to put my instagram account in my profile and feel free to follow me if you want.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

><p><strong>The Solemn Hour<strong>

_"Hora Sollemnis"_

**The dancing trees outside made** a pleasing reflection on his glasses as he continued to stare at nothing. It was peaceful outside and it was because of it that Cross could hear his consciousness crooning for his endless longing on something, something that was still out of his reach. The beautiful sight of the school grounds reached him to his office and it brought a small smile to his lips.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he mused after glancing at the opening gates of the Moon Dorm from the distant.

Though a low growl was what answered him instantly instead and it made the man sigh in return. Settling his hands on his lower back, he stood upright on his feet behind the table and held himself both sternly and discreetly like how a head of school should be.

Cross stood still as he watched the Night Class came in harmony with the human students, greeting and thanking them for the chocolates, before departing to the direction of the buildings for their class. Such a peaceful relationship and seeing it made him smiled again contentedly, therefore he began stating his reason for establishing this beautiful school to his uncaring son, "I am proud to teach this generation the importance of developing good relations between vampires and humans. I want to end this perpetual dispute between us and _them_ that has been going on in the shadows for centuries."

"Though it may be impossible now, I hope that you will come to understand my way of thinking one day," the man hoped too.

But, hopeless as it may be, Zero will never share the same pacifism he had.

"If transferring me will help me understand these ideals, then you're just wasting your time, because I will never come in peace with them, not now and not ever," the male prefect promised with his grudge burning from the pit of his soul. There was no way he could do it and he had all the reasons to. Because how can he understand the goodness of such coexistence when his family was murdered by a _vampire_? How can he understand it when it was because of the likes of them that he lost the normal life he supposed to have? And most of all, how can he understand it when it was because of them that he was suffering an unimaginable pain?

He didn't notice when and how long he had been staring at the floor because when he looked up he was greeted by the other's rueful eyes.

Cross tried not to smile sadly at the apparent pain brimming inside those lilac pools but, regretfully, he seemed to fail in doing so, "I know, that's why I'm reconsidering it."

"Besides..." the older man drawled, "...I'm afraid _she_ won't understand too if I did."

And the younger man stiffened at that.

True enough, she wouldn't understand it if he was transferred all of the sudden. She'll begin to doubt and question them which would only – and eventually – lead to her on knowing the darkest secret the prefect had, and the mere thought of it made his heart clenched in grief.

No, he didn't want her to know the truth, even if it meant more suffering for him.

Cross, as if reading his son's thoughts, pursed his lips in a thin line, "Nothing will change no matter how many times you ignore it because it's not something we can keep in secret for so long. It's no use running away but still, you insist."

"I already know that," Zero countered with a hiss.

The older man took in on the other's appearance, the haggard look that the younger man was trying to hide from being seen and the tinting tattoo on his neck. It was no use hiding it... _his bloodlust that is,_ he thought to himself. It was because of this that, sometimes, he feels like telling his daughter the secret he hid from her since the day he brought the boy with him home four years ago. He should have and that he understood well however he knew the boy wouldn't want him to, for her own good. But that was before and now was a different matter.

Because it was becoming dangerous for her, the longer they keep her in the dark.

Cross pushed his glasses in and said, "If you do know, then you should know that you'll end hurting her, instead of the other way around."

He watched him from the corner of his glasses; he watched as something unreadable emotion painted his pale face.

"I already know that too."

**x-x-x-x-x**

**It was forbidding, the solemn** hour of the night. It was as if something foreboding will come about and the male prefect didn't like the sensation one bit. He continued to turn from one corridor to another and another one on his patrol, almost going around in the same place again and again. He couldn't shake off the menacing feeling that something was following him wherever he went and the creeping sentience that there was something inside his mind.

More so, the profound silence was embracing him and strangling him at the same time.

He sauntered in the same corridor for the nth time and for some reason, it didn't seem the same to him. His shoulder started to tense at the screaming eerie and his heart also started to drum at the daunting tempo of his footsteps. The wooden floor creaked beneath his shoes the shadows of the trees from the outside haunted the walls of the corridors – it was a frightening feeling.

Suddenly, a sound of nails screeching made him lurched on his feet. Snapping his head to the side, he came to see just a tree branch scratching on the glass window and he grimaced to himself.

It didn't feel right, he thought.

It didn't feel right because his senses were abnormally heightened to the point that he could feel and hear his own blood coursing under his skin. It didn't feel right too because he could feel another presence besides himself here in the deserted corridors.

Zero didn't feel right at all.

Deciding for the best, he spun on his heels and headed towards the building staircase.

But then, _it_ came.

The bloodlust he feared. It collided to his very soul and it shook him from the deepest depth of his being, and it came hitting him in full force that he dropped to his knees in an instant. He gripped the front of his uniform as his breathing came in hard and labored, it felt like something was clawing its way out inside him and it was painful. He groaned in agony with his throat burning and tightening in absolute hunger. He hissed against his gritted teeth, feeling his inhumane teeth begging to escape from its long imprisonment. Tears stung in his eyes as his gum, slowly and unbearably, opened themselves for them to penetrate through.

And at long last, his _fangs_ were finally born raw.

Lust screamed right at his face and it was deafening. The silence made it all the more clearer for him to hear things he wasn't supposed to hear.

The sound of trees trembling against the gust of wind seemed a naught compare to the terrible things he heard inside the building – the pleasing melody of someone's heart beating in perfect descant and the rich sound of blood running smoothly inside its arteries – and just listening to it was sending him further to his undoing.

_Blood. Blood._ Oh he needed it so much.

All the more, _Kaname's_ delicious blood.

Zero unconsciously cried out a famished moan at the image of the Pureblood's forbidden essence. He needed it so much that all his hatred and consciousness just disappeared to the window and he was left shuddering in nothing but his unsatisfied desire.

He needed it. He _desperately_ needed it.

"Zero?"

**The call of his name** bounced on the walls and echoed through his hollow mind. She called him, unmindful of the darkening aura around the man. It was as if there was something else inside him – something cruel and ruthless – and, unfortunate as it might be, Yuki found him in such a solemn hour of the night.

"Is everything alright?"

She reached out her hands on the male prefect who had his back turned but only to find herself already imprison in a tight embrace she couldn't break, "Eh? Ze... ro?"

Still, her partner didn't respond instead he simply tightened his arms around her, erasing all her means of escape. He dipped his head to the side of her neck with his breath blowing against her skin, and she flushed at the tingling sensation. Thinking it was probably just him teasing her, she fumed in half-hearted annoyance and tried to pull away from him so she could punch him in the gut, and it was then that she finally came to notice that something was wrong, so wrong if she might add.

She felt her panic rising at the tongue that was sliding on her soft flesh, "Wha–"

She didn't get to finish it upon hearing those horrifying words he breathlessly whispered, "Blood... your blood smells the same as _his._"

She didn't also get to gasp a breath upon the immense pain that assaulted her from the neck.

_What?_ Yuki glanced from the corner of her eyes and there she saw them, eyes that shone in deep crimson color. It was then that she came to realize what was going on especially when there was something deepening painfully in her flesh. _Fangs that protrude out of the mouth..._

Horror painted her face white at the still dawning realization. She struggled against the solid chest in front of her but nonetheless, her strength began to slip away from the feeding that came later on. She opened her mouth to scream but a hand stopped her shout for help from fleeing her petal lips. Soon, darkness ultimately engulfed her consciousness whole with only the sound of her prefect partner's inhumane feeding reeling inside her mind and the sound of her father's scream ricocheting inside her heart.

_Beasts disguised as humans._

**x-x-x-x-x**

**The candle flame trembled under** his merciless and hard stare. _It's gone,_ Kaname thought, the scent of her blood had been longed gone a couple of minutes ago but the bitterness in him continued to increase in epic proportions.

_Have you finally succumbed to the beast that craves blood?_ He indignantly thought as he situated his cold fingers on the white chess piece in a beautiful shape of a horse on his table. It enraged him, angered him and made his blood boil. It made him see red and it was all he needed to stand up to his feet and it was all he needed to go to the man who hurt his precious girl.

It was all he needed to kill the silver haired hunter.

But he held it in.

"The students seem to have calmed down for now." The Pureblood glanced to the door and there he met the curious eyes of his blonde friend.

"I understand," he replied.

Takuma breathed once, twice, until he had the courage to ask, "Ne, Kaname. Do you... perhaps, know something that we don't?"

Kaname creased his brows together and questioned, "And if I do?"

The blonde one averted his emerald eyes to the layers of a bookshelf on his left side. Innate, he had always known that the mighty man wasn't as clean as he appeared to be, no matter how deep the man hide it inside himself, because he could sense his secrets from a mile away. But then also, he had always understood the man regardless of a thousand doubts. Hence, in that said understanding, he simply shook his head and put on his usual smile.

"No, nothing, I'm sorry for asking," he laughed quietly.

The Pureblood sighed inwardly and pulled his fingers from the chess piece before standing from his seat and turning to the window.

Looking through his ghost reflection on the glass, he pinned his chocolate pools to the figure walking towards the school main gate from the distance in the middle of the portentous night, he glared at _him._

He glared at the retreating back of the hunter.

Leaning against the window, Kaname crossed his arms and bitterly thought, _If only you're good as dead._ He continued to curse and glare for the longest time until he sighted the appearance of his precious girl running after the male prefect. The sight itself brought him further to his malice especially when she hugged the hunter from behind and stopped him from leaving the school grounds – it spited the evil suppressed in him.

"Yuki-chan, it's very kind of her to give you a chocolate earlier, isn't it?" Takuma picked up and admired the gift that nestled endearingly on top of the man's table.

Looking then to his friend, the noble noticed the softening features of the man's face. It was obviously clear to him and to the other nobles on how special the female prefect was because there wasn't anyone but her, and only her, whom their dorm leader was gentle to. It was obviously clear to them that they maintained a friendly distance from the girl.

_Too kind it is almost cruel._ Kaname noted to himself as he replied, "Yes, she is."

Indeed, kindness was a cruel thing and her kindness was the cruelest of all.

She didn't know how merciless this place was for the hunter and she didn't know how heartless her actions deemed to be. True...

_You already sealed his fate in my unkind hands, Yuki._

**The scream of their fans, **as usual, was a greeting that told them it was another normal day for them as soon as the gate opened. The cool wind brushed him across the face and he didn't miss the faint smell of the hunter – the disgusting but delicious scent.

Kaname wanted to kill him knowing that the blood of his precious girl was now digesting inside the man's stomach. He really wanted to kill him but refrained from doing so. _Not yet..._

"Didn't you say that you'll be hosting a gathering later?" He asked.

Takuma, who was walking ahead of him, simply nodded and hummed, heedless of his friend's malicious intent.

Upon confirming it, Kaname hindered himself from smirking as he came to stop in front of the male prefect and the other Night students came to stop too after sensing the difference in their dorm leader. The Pureblood stared straight at the ruthless glares directing his way and smiled misleadingly but the man didn't seem to respond to his charm.

_I see, you aren't called tough for nothing._ Kaname smiled, oh he did love challenges and he will surely enjoy this one.

"I'm inviting you on tonight's gathering in our dorm, Kiryu," he imparted.

However, Zero glowered in return and threatened in a silent whisper, "If you'll let me kill you after, then I'll go."

The Pureblood smiled at the threat and simply let it be because deep inside, he knew that the hunter's arrogant impudence won't last long once he tore down the walls he needed to tear. He just needed time and a little bit of beautiful lies.

Kaname leaned in and whispered words that none but the both of them can hear, "It'll be my pleasure to offer you my life, after all, it's yours now."

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Without waiting for another response, **Kaname dismissed himself and returned to his group. He felt proud at the feeling of intimidating glares stabbing him on his back because he knew that soon, those lilac pools will no longer be the same.

"Takuma, please prepare a dinner table for two tonight. I have a special guest," he requested to the blonde man besides him.

The man almost tripped on the ground after hearing the Pureblood's request, "Eh?"

Kaname glanced to the side and gave him a look that he needed no question. Hence, the blonde man decided that it was best to swallow another of his doubt before nodding with a smile. The Pureblood nodded his thanks and resumed on his feet towards the school building.

Oh he couldn't wait – he couldn't wait to see the hunter's eyes losing its beautiful hue, he couldn't wait to feel the hunter's skin turning ice cold upon his touch and he couldn't wait to hear the hunter's heart failing against his ear – oh he couldn't wait for the hunter to die by his hands. It was the price needed to pay for hurting his precious queen and the Pureblood will surely claim the price at the finale of the game, and it'll be worth in the end, that he assumed.

Tonight's dinner date will be the starting point of the _hunter's_ demise.

"And also," Kaname began as he followed suit behind the nobles who were entering the door of the school building.

"Please do remind me that I should _dispose_ of the knight piece once I reach the endgame."

His confusing words was unclear and Takuma seemed to think that the Pureblood was talking about his chess board, maybe it was for the best too that he didn't know how wrong he was.

He abided despite the cloud of his uncertainties, "Sure, I'll keep it in mind and I'll ask Aidou later to help me prepare the table."

Kaname closed the door behind him, his body being embraced by the darkness he was and will be forever accustomed to. Soon, he will drag the defiant hunter with him to the deepest depths of this darkness and also soon, the hunter will be good as dead as he had always wished him to be.

Of course, as long as there won't be a _mistake._

Tonight will no longer be a solemn hour and that he thought amusingly.

* * *

><p><strong>I promised to make it up on the next chapter. Like I had said in this chapter, the dinner date will be the starting point, not of Zero's demise, but rather Kaname's.<strong>


End file.
